


Breadcrumbs

by badjujuboo (miztrezboo)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miztrezboo/pseuds/badjujuboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>sometimes he wishes he could keep his mouth shut</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breadcrumbs

The night he leaves is just like any other.

There’s no rain or storm or even a fucking cloud in the sky

There’s no full moon or stars shining brighter than bright.

It’s just street lights and the sound of the garbage truck not too far down the road and silence really.

It’s normal. Mundane.

And it shouldn’t hurt more because of how mundane it is. It shouldn’t make Zayn feel like he should turn and walk back inside and make _him_ see everything that he’s losing by turning away from what they know. To pretend that all Zayn has brought to light, finally broke down into tiny pieces of everything that they were, everything that they are and everything that they could be – doesn’t exist. He wants to turn back the clock three hours ago. He wants to turn it back three months, three years, or more - to the day they first met. He wants to chop out his heart and squeeze all the feelings that are unrequited out of it and just stop it all but. But. . . .

But his bags are packed and there’s a note on the kitchen table and he can’t even look back up to where the light is shining out on the front step. He can’t look because it’s not _theirs_ anymore, its Liam’s and it’s going to be a ‘theirs’ that doesn’t include Zayn. And it burns in his chest and the ache only grows stronger as he finally opens the car door and gets inside, the motor purring to life on the first turn of the key for the first time in a long time and that has a wane smile light his face. He looks at the road ahead, ignores the rearview mirror, pulling out onto the empty street with near to no sound. It’s like he can feel the string connecting him to what he’s leaving behind unravel like one of Louis’ stupid jumpers as he turns the corner and he wonders how far he’ll have to go before it snaps and he can’t _feel_ Liam anymore.

Out of town? Out of England? Across the seas to places he’s never been before? Surely there’s a limit to feeling like this. Surely there has to come a time when things just _end_ and the hurt that’s been there for so long now will finally shrivel and die and fade into nonexistence purely because he’s not around the warmth that help nurture it in the first place. So he heads for the coast and for a continent that stretches on and on – long enough, he hopes – to completely lose himself without the string tied to his centre that he could always follow to find his way home.

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when you clear out your documents of things that could be something one day - but you just know you'll never get around to fleshing out...


End file.
